Sielunkumppani
by Sieppeli
Summary: "Mitä jos kädessäsi olisi kello, joka jatkuvasti laskee aikaa siihen, että tapaat sielunkumppanisi?", LeviEren OneShot


**A/N jota en suosittele skippaamaan! **Kiitos, sain huomiosi. Eli, tämä lähti Tumblristä, tarkemmin sanoen post/64381046906/x-benedict-cumberbatch-x-one-last miracle , josta siis myös tuo summary tulee: Jos sinulla olisi ranteessasi jatkuvasti kello, joka laskisi aikaa siihen, että tapaat sielunkumppanisi, haluaisitko tietää? Siinä alla oli kiva pieni Johnlock-räpellys, joka sai minut oikeastaan kirjoittamaan tämän. Okei? Tämä ymmärretty? Eli ranteessa kello joka laskee kokoajan alemmas kohti sitä hetkeä, jolloin tapaat sielunkumppanisi. Hyvä. Antaa palaa sitten: 

* * *

Ihan kuin Eren olisi ehtinyt siinä välissä tuijottaa rannettaan ja sen jatkuvasti laskevaa mittaria. Kaupungin lasten joukossa oli hyvinkin erikoista, että jonkun mittari oli vain vähän vaille nollasta, mutta Eren Jägeriä ajatus ei hetkauttanut. Hänellä oli mielessään muutakin kuin todellisen sielunkumppanin tapaaminen. Lähikatujen tytöt vaativat tuon tuostakin nähdä kymmenenvuotiaan pojan rannetta tarkistaakseen, että oliko hänen laskurinsa todella niin vähillä päivillä enää. Jos joku ei olisi muistuttanut asiasta jatkuvasti, Eren ei luultavimmin olisi edes muistanut koko ranteessa olevaa laskuria.

"Oooh, Eren tapaa sielunkumppaninsa vain viiden vuoden päästä!"  
"Iiiiih!"  
"Lopettakaa, " Eren ärähti tytöille, jotka kikattelivat hänen ympärillään. Hän riuhtaisi kätensä itselleen ja hieroi rannettaan suojelevasti.  
"Ei se ainakaan Mikasa ole! He tapaavat joka päivä!"  
"Etkä kyllä sen puoleen ole sinäkään, sinulla on vielä vuosikausia jäljellä."  
"Vain kymmenen!

Eren kyllästyi nopeasti tyttöjen kikatteluihin ja hipsi omille teilleen. Viiden vuoden päästä hän olisi viisitoista. Siihen olisi vielä aikaa, eikä häntä silläkään hetkellä kiinnostaisi asia sen enempää.

Viisi vuotta aiemmin Erenin kylän olivat vallanneet titaanit. Kolme vuotta sitten hän oli liittynyt armeijaan taistellakseen niitä vastaan. Nyt hän, Mikasa ja Armin olivat juuri valmistuneet, eikä Eren ollut edes muistanut tarkistaa rannettaan viimeaikoina. Jokseenkin se oli unohtunut harjoittelun, harjoittelun ja harjoittelun meiningissä. Jotkut hänen seurassaan olevista olivat jo nollaantuneet, mutta sekään ei ollut saanut Jägerin poikaa nostamaan hihaansa ja tarkistamaan omaa aikaansa. Kuten viisi vuotta sittenkin, hänellä oli parempaakin ajateltavaa kuin sielunkumppanin tapaaminen. Ranteessa olevan ajan mukaanhan se jossain vaiheessa tulisi tapahtumaan, ellei tietenkin jompikumpi ehtisi syödyksi ennen sitä. Sinä päivänä hän oli kuitenkin valmistunut, ja jo huomenna hän pääsisi viimeinkin liittymään Kartoitusjoukkoihin. Mitä väliä sielunkumppanilla oli, jos tästä päivästä lähtien hän olisi kykenevä taistelemaan titaaneja vastaan?

Kapteeni Levi oli herännyt ärtyneenä tähänkin aamuun. Kartoitusjoukkojen piirissä oli odotuksen tuntua, sillä tänään heidän tarkoituksenaan oli lähteä muurin ulkopuolelle tekemään tutkimusta. Levi ei löytänyt itsestään tarpeeksi innostusta jännittääkseen asiaa, hän tiesi mitä odottaa: Rumia titaaneja, verta, menetettyjä joukkoja ja unettomia öitä.

Tänäkin aamuna hän tarkisti ranteensa, kuten joka aamu automaattisesti koko pitkän elinikänsä ajan. Jos muut laskivat tunteja siihen, kun portit avattiin ja he astuisivat ulos, hänen ranteensa laski eri tunteja. Niitä oli enää viisi jäljellä.

"Näyttää siltä, että sielunkumppanisi on titaani, " oli Hanji virnistänyt nopealla aamiaisella tarkistaessaan Levin ajan ilman lupaa. Kapteeni ei ollut sanonut asiaan yhtään mitään, mutta oli huomioinut, miten Petra pöydän toisella puolella tarkasteli alakuloisesti omaa rannettaan. Hanji lähti selittämään sitä, miten onnekas Levi oikeastaan oli jos hänellä todella oli titaani sielunkumppanina, mutta puhuteltava sotilas poistui nyrpeänä pöydästä.

"Kartoitusryhmä lähtee ulos!" Eren huomasi innostuvansa ajatuksesta enemmän kuin laki salli, "Mikasa, mennään katsomaan!" Voi, kunpa he olisivat odottaneet niin kauan, että Eren olisi ehtinyt liittyä heihin, hänkin olisi tahtonut pois muurien suojasta. Niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt, joten hän päätyi jälleen kerran vain seuraamaan kartoitusryhmän poistumista sivusta. Ensi kerralla, ensi kerralla.

Portti oli vielä visusti kiinni, mutta ihmisiä oli jo odottamassa sen luona nähdäkseen paremmin poistuvat sotilaat. Eren löysi ystävineen oikein hyvän paikan, josta hän näki täydellisesti hevosilla ratsastavat joukot.

Minuutteja jäljellä portin avaamiseen. Suurinpiirtein saman verran aikaa oli Levin ranteessa. Kapteeni ei tiennyt kumpaa hänen vatsanpohjansa oikeastaan odotti enemmän, mutta ilme hänen kasvoillaan pysyi järkkymättömänä. Hänen johtamansa joukot seurasivat kiltisti johtajaansa, eikä kukaan varmasti osannut kertoa mitä heidän kapteeninsa päässä liikkui. Tarkkasilmäisimmät vain olisivat kyenneet huomaamaan, miten Levin paita oli kääritty niin, että hän kykeni itse seuraamaan oman laskurinsa minuuttien valumista alemmas.

"Siellä he ovat! Kartoitusjoukot!" Ääni kuului ihmettelevästä ihmisjoukosta juuri, kun Levi oli unohtanut seurata sivusilmällä hetki hetkeltä hupenevaa laskuriaan. Hänen katseeseensa osui kolmen nuoren alokkaan porukka hänen vasemmalla puolellaan. Erityisesti hän huomasi tuijottavansa nuorta, tumman ruskeahiuksista alokasta, joka luultavimmin oli äskeisen huudahduksenkin suustaan päästänyt.  
"Hmmh, " hän ärähti hiljaa itsekseen Petralle, "eivätkö nuo voi pitää turpaansa ummessa?"

Hänen takanaan Petra vastasi jotain nenäkästä Levistä ja tämän siivousinnosta, mutta kapteenin katse ja keskittyminen oli jo harhaillut takaisin ranteeseensa.

0000d 00h 00m 00s

Kapteeni Levi tunsi kylmän väreen kulkevan vatsasta kurkkuun.

Eren huomasi yhden ratsastavista sotilaista tuijottavan omaa rannettaan, ja yllättäen hänellekin tuli tarve tarkistaa oma aikansa. Vikkelästi hän kääri hihansa ylös ja jäi järkytyksekseen tuijottamaan aikaa.

000d 00h 00m 00s

"Mitä?" Hän huomasi kuiskaavansa. Missä vaiheessa se aika oli mennyt? Miksei hän ollut huomannut mitään erityistä? Eikö ajan nollaantumisen pitänyt olla hänen elämänsä yksi suurimmista tapahtumista.

Eren Jäger nosti katseensa takaisin muurin portista poistuviin sotilaisiin, ja huomasi jääneensä tuijottamaan samaa sotilasta, joka oli äsken tarkastanut oman ranteensa. Kylmä ajatus hiipi hänen mieleensä, mutta hän ravisti sen päästään pois nopeammin kuin titaani ehti juosta kaupungin poikki. Tuskinpa sentään kohtalo oli _niin_ julma?

"Jätä meidät hetkeksi. " Määräävä ääni kuului sellin ulkopuolelta. Erenin ajatukset eivät meinanneet pysyä kasassa kaiken tämän jälkeen. Hänkö oli muuttunut titaaniksi? Hän? Keitä nämä Erwin ja kapteeni Levi hänen sellinsä ulkopuolella olivat.

Kapteeni oli juuri puhutellut häntä ja Eren oli vannonut tuhoavansa jokaisen titaanin, joka tulisi häntä vastaan. Vastaus oli näemmä tyydyttänyt kapteeni Leviä, sillä tämä oli sanojensa mukaan tarjoutunut ottamaan Erenin kartoitusjoukkoihin mukaan hänen valvonnassaan. Nyt kapteeni oli pyytänyt päällikkö Erwin Smithiä poistumaan, selvästi tahtoen puhua kaksin jostakin Erenin kanssa. Nuori alokas ei kyennyt sillä hetkellä keksimään yhtään pätevää syytä sille, miksi kapteeni olisi tahtonut vielä puhua hänelle.

Erwin Smith oli poistunut paikalta sen enempää väittämättä vastaan ja Levin ärähdyksen myötä myös kaksi vartijaa olivat poistuneet takavasemmalle. Jäljellä olivat vain he kaksi, ja kalterit heidän välissään, joiden läpi he tarkastelivat toisiaan. Eren muisti nähneensä nuo kasvot juuri ennen jättiläismäisen titaanin hyökkäystä. Asianyhteyden hän oli ehtinyt kyllä jo unohtaa, mutta kasvot olivat jääneet hänen mieleensä juuri niin tunteettomina, kuin ne olivat silläkin hetkellä sellin ulkopuolella.

Eren ei tiennyt mitä hän olisi odottanut tilanteelta, muttei ainakaan kysymystä, joka seurasi hyvin pitkää hiljaisuutta.  
"Paljonko aikaa ranteessasi on?" Kapteeni Levi kysyi. Eren hätkähti ja katsoi hämmentyneenä rannettaan, jonka laskurin hän juuri ja juuri näki käsiraudan alta.  
"Ei-… Ei yhtään… Herra kapteeni, " Eren änkytti. Hän ei osannut kertoa näyttikö kapteeni Levi hyväksyvän ajatuksen vai mikä tunne hänen kasvoillaan sitten olikaan. Sanatta tämä kuitenkin kääri hieman omaa hihaansa ja katsoi laskuriaan.  
"Muistatko milloin se iski nollaan?" Kapteeni ei katsonut Ereniä kysyessään kysymyksensä.  
"En ole varma, herra kapteeni, " Eren olisi tuntenut olonsa mukavammaksi jos he olisivat puhuneet vaikka titaanin syömäksi joutumisesta, "enkä tiedä päivistä, mutta samana päivänä, kun taistelu alkoi. Aamulla, luulen. Ennen kuin kartoitusryhmä poistui muurien ulkopuolelle, herra kapteeni."  
"Pudota jo se "_herra_", " kapteeni Levi turhaantui, "kapteeni tai Levi tilanteesta riippuen, onko ymmärretty?"  
"O-! On kyllä, herr… Kapteeni!" Eren säikähti. Kapteeni Levi tarkasteli vankia vielä hetken pistävillä sinisillä silmillään, kunnes hän peruutti pois kaltereiden luota.

"Lähetän vartijat takaisin, " sen enempää sanomatta kapteeni Levi poistui paikalta.

Eren huomasi liian myöhään, ettei tahtonut vartijoita paikalle: Hänen puolestaan kapteeni olisi voinut jäädä pidemmäksikin aikaa kyselemään kummallisuuksia. Nyt se hetki oli kuitenkin jo mennyt ja Eren löysi itsensä vain tuijottamasta nollaantunutta laskuria ranteessaan.

"LEVI!" Hanjin ääni kuului jo kaukaa käytävältä, ja kapteenille jäi juuri ja juuri aikaa kirota sitä, että nainen oli hänet löytänyt. Jokseenkin hän taistelun jälkeen oli toivonut onnistuvansa välttelemään häntä vielä ainakin päivän, ennen kuin tämä etsisi hänet käsiinsä. Nyt se oli kuitenkin jo tapahtunut.

"Et ole vielä kertonut kuka se oli!" Hanji riensi reagoimattoman Levin luokse ja osoitti kiihkeästi tämän rannetta, "joten kuka se oli?"

Levi pysyi hiljaisuudessaan. Hän ihmetteli naisen muistia, kaiken tämän keskelläkin tämä tuli etsimään Levin käsiinsä kysymään jotain näin turhaa?  
"Kerro jo!" Hanji oli asiasta liiankin innoissaan. Levi tunsi tarvetta päästä pois tilanteesta ja äkkiä.  
"Titaani, " hän sanoi, oikeastaan valehtelematta. Tämän enempää informaatiota antamatta hän jatkoi kävelyään suuntaan, jonne oli menossakin. Hanji jäi hämmästelemään paikalleen.  
"_Titaani_?" Kuului epäuskova kysymys jostain kauempaa, kun Levi kääntyi pois käytävältä. Sitä seurasi riemunkiljahdus. Kapteeni ei itse tuntenut samanlaista iloa asiasta, mutta jokin hänenkin sydänpoloistaan lämmitti.


End file.
